This invention is directed to a curable molding composition comprising an epoxide resin, a polyol, a hardener, and particular catalysts.
Epoxide resins have been used in a variety of applications. Particularly, cycloaliphatic epoxides have inherently good electrical properties. However, formulations containing cycloaliphatic epoxides tend to be too reactive at low temperatures and thus have short pot life. Further, these formulations are not reactive enough at high temperatures and therefore cure too slowly. Curing these formulations faster results in short pot life. Pot life is the time available for use of the epoxy system after the resin and curing agent are mixed.
Therefore, there is a desire to develop epoxide resin containing formulations with rapid cure times, long-pot lives while maintaining the good electrical and mechanical properties that the epoxide resin inherently possesses.